Returning Memories
by alexxandjamzz
Summary: It's summer vacation and Alexx and Jamila are soaking up the sun. Cammie, Zach and everyone hang out on the beach and have some fun. But what happens when Jamila's love life starts to crumble? Where's Alexx? And Jamila's moving?
1. Prologue

My name is Jamila Hassan, but I go by 005 on missions.

Missions? Yup, you guessed right.

I'm a spy, and I work for CSOA.

Hmm, how did a nice, little, good girl become a convict?

Well, here's my story.

I was 14 years old and I had just cracked the first firewall on the government's system.

After about 10 minutes I was on the 7th out of 10 firewalls when suddenly 3 FBI agents burst through my window.

They took me and asked what I was doing, I told them and BAM! I'm in juvenile.

I shared a cell with this other girl who was in here for breaking into museums.

We didn't get along at all but then we were recruited for CSOA.

Ever since then we've been best friends.

And if you haven't guessed, that girl would be Alexx.

We've spent all of our time together ever since.

The past school year, we were both sent on a mission to retrieve our best friend, Brittany.

Luckily, it went successful and everyone came out alive.

This summer though, was unlike any other.

I'm telling you my story, through my view.

And now, the beginning…


	2. Chapter 1: Sand in my Toes

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of Returning Memories! Yay!**

**I would love 15 reviews after this chapter so I can post the next. :)**

- - -

_hackingbabe005: Hey, are you guys on your way?_

_chemcomgirl101: Yeah, we're pulling in now._

"Liz said she's pulling onto the beach now." I turned my head from my phone and looked at Alexx.

She was lying down on her beach towel with her white Chanel glasses on her face.

"Cool, Cammie and Bex with her?" She asked not moving a muscle.

"Yeah, and Grant, Zach and Jonas are coming." I answered and turned back to my phone.

_chemcomgirl101 has signed out._

Scott ran over, "Alexx, get your butt in the water now!"

"I'm tanning," She whined.

He picked her up and ran towards the water.

"Put me down Scott," She laughed when he shoved her in the water.

"Don't think I forgot you," Chris cried and picked me up and ran me into the water.

"Chris, put me down now! I don't have my swimsuit on." He splashed me.

I tried to get up but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled my back down.

"Don't leave me Jamila, I'll drown!" He said, faking to drown.

"I'm coming!" I laughed and went under with him.

When we came back up I was on his shoulders and Alexx was on Scott's.

"Great, so we're playing chicken I guess?" I laughed.

"Come on Jamila, show me what you got." Alexx called out.

I grabbed her arms and we tried flipping each other.

We tried pinching our nerves but we are both immune to it so it didn't really make a difference.

"Jamila," someone called from ashore.

I turned my head for a while, which was pretty bad because just then Alexx flipped me into the water.

After I came up I saw Liz waving at me from the shore.

Alexx and Scott were high-fiving and heading back to shore so I just followed them.

We all reached shore and saw that Cammie, Liz, another girl and two other guys were leaning against a Silver Hummer3.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Alexx said and stood by Cammie.

I cleared my throat a little.

"Oh, um, Jamila, this is Bex, Grant, her boyfriend and Jonas," She started.

"Liz's boyfriend," I answered and shook all of their hands.

Liz ran over to me.

"So I analyzed the code you sent me and," She was cut off.

"Liz, we're on vacation. We're not going to spend our free time coding and analyzing…" Bex said and grabbed Liz's arm and led her over to the back of the hummer.

Chris walked over and put his arms around waist.

"Oh and everyone, this is my boyfriend Chris." I announced.

"Sup, I'm Grant," Grant waved white picking up a football and a volleyball net from the back.

"Thanks Grant. You're so strong..." Bex said.

"Haha, very funny," Grant replied and started putting the volleyball net up.

Zach came over and looked at Chris, "Hey, I'm Zach. You play football?"

Chris started, "You're looking at Ridgeway valley's Varsity Running back. You play?"

"Only when I can," Zach said smoothly and went to help Grant set up the net.

"So, mister running back, can you play volleyball?" Cammie walked over.

"Haha, yes, Jamila taught me." Chris said and looked down on me and smiled.

"Well, you learned a lot of stuff on your own." I said and lifted my head up to kiss him.

He placed his lips on mine tenderly but something that has been happening lately re-occurred.

There was no spark to the kiss.

It was like dead.

It felt like I was kissing wood.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Chris but he's not like I thought he would be.

I thought he would be that sensitive yet strong guy that will always be there with you and that you could talk to.

But the thing is that, he's not.

He's far from it.

If he had the chance to ditch me to play football he probably would.

And I can't really talk to him because he either talks about school or just like random stuff.

I wish that he knew my whole life sometimes so we could just talk about that at least.

As if fate wanted me to stop thinking, I was suddenly smacked in the face with a volleyball.

I glanced around and everyone was on the newly-made sand volleyball court, so, I walked over to the serving line, threw the ball up and jump-served the ball into play.

It hit the ground in the far right corner where Alexx had failed to get it.

Liz and Zach high-fived me while the other team groaned and hissed at Alexx.

"Oh it's on…." Alexx called from the other side while she threw the ball over to me.

"Bring it," I shot back as I put all my force into my next jump-serve.

- - -

**A/N: So yay! They're at the beach and everything's perfect. Well, how long can that last right?**

**Pictures of their bathing suits will be posted on my profile. :)**

**Now 15 reviews! :D**


End file.
